User talk:Subtank
More rounding questions Hey Subtank, one more thing, what part of your Wikia.css allows for the wiki-navigation bar, Wikia's "Entertainment, Gaming, and Lifestyle" hub boxes at the top of the page, thumbnail images, and the personal toolbar that appears when you scroll to your username in the top right corner. Sorry, that I don't know their proper names. Thanks. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:03, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Tucker; there is no way to hide those URL arrows. It's either you link it to Halopedian (updated daily) or to Halo.Wikia (old). The choice is yours, though I strongly recommend linking to Halopedian. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:34, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sub, do you have the Vanity Armor Generator? :Yup. Why? Need me to generate an armour? - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:34, November 27, 2010 (UTC) If you would be so kind. :) Head: Mk. V Chest: UA/Counterassault Shoulder: (L)Mk. V, ®Mk. V Wrist: TACTICAL/UGPS Utility: TACTICAL/Hard Case Knee Guard: GUNGNIR Gender: Male Color: (P)Steel, (S)Gold I'm so jealous of people who have Vanity. My stupid laptop refuses to run it. :Here you go. Do note that the Vanity program can only produce male figures in V1.0. Oh, I selected Gold Visors since you didn't specify what colour you wanted. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Many thanks, my friend. Could you please do one more for me? Tryin' to visualize how this guy will look so I can start the Black Team omnibus. :Something like this? - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:15, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm....similar, but slightly "beefier", he's Black's CQC/Anti-vehicle/Door-kicker specialist. But I don't want 'im to look like the typical "Heavy Weapons" guy. Does Vanity have Kat's prosthetic in there? :Updated.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:59, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Nice. Thanks very much Sub. :) In Re: to the above Yeah, I know there is no way to get rid of the arrows. What I was asking was if you knew the location of Halo Fanon’s local disambig pages linking to Halopedia for the subjects I listed above. Can't seem to find them on my own, I'm afraid. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 05:10, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :You can try finding them on Category:Halopedia Mini-Pages if there are any. It is likely that most of them have become disambiguation pages, as they have been expanded by various users. If there are none, create one but try to make it as a disambiguation page if possible..- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:03, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll do that then, however, regarding said pages, didn't there used to be a template to be placed on the top of those pages saying "There is more information about this subject at Halopedia"? I can't seem to find it, do you remember which template I'm talking about? [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 03:32, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Template:SeeHalopedia? I'm removing those from the wiki.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Figures. Ah well then, but I'll try out using disambigs. Thanks-o. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 01:03, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ROFL excues meh sir,but what if i want to make comedy fic? Share What did you do to 'Template:Share! : ( --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:39, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :A useless template that should have been removed last year.... and please do not recreate Documentation template. It's a menace to keep track of. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:42, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey awesomesause. :) I don't mean to be incessant, but if you could do one more armor generation for me? I'm trying to recreate 126's Mk. VI armor with some of his RL namesake's input. Head: CQB Chest: TACTICAL/Recon Shoulder: (L)Grenadier, ®Genadier Wrist: UA/Bracer Utility: UA/NxRA Knee Guard: FJ/Para Color: (P)Forest/Sage''(whichever's darker), (S)Orange Much love to ya for doin' this for me. :Here you go. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC) IRC ban Don't think I need to explain myself on this. Either way, I do believe that I shouldn't be banned. Can you please lift CT's ban on me? --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 01:18, December 2, 2010 (UTC) HFFW Annual Awards May I request your expertise? :It's the Template:Scroll box. What are you trying to do exactly?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:31, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oh god... after years being in HF, you though they would not make such petty mistakes.... >.> - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:29, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Are you using WinRAR? Even if the demo expires in WinRAR, you can still use the program simply by clicking "Close" and proceed to extracting the compressed files.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:19, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Might be your computer. It works fine with me; tested with six gif images and they all extracted successfully from the RAR file.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:48, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Vanity Armor Generator :You can download it here via HBO mirror.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:19, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :See this post and this post for details on how to download. If downloading is an issue, see this.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:38, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Vanity Hey Subtank, just wondering, could you create a few Spartans for me using the vanity program. I would, but I run a MAC, so... Primary Armor Color: Yellow Secondary Armor Color: Gold Helmet: Gungir (CBRN) Visor: Chest: Collar/Grenadier UA Right Arm: Gungir Left Gungir Wrist: Tactical/Tacpad Utility: Tactical/Soft Case Primary Armor Color: Cobalt Secondary Armor Color: Cobalt Helmet: CBRN/CNM Visor: Gold Chest: Assault/Sapper Right Arm: CQC Left Arm: Security II Wrist: Tactical/UGPS Utility: UA/Chobham Primary Armor Color: Green Secondary Armor Color: Forest Helmet: Security (CBRN/CNM) Visor: Silver Chest: UA/Base Security Right Arm: Jump Jet Left Arm: Sniper Wrist: Assualt/Breacher Utility: Tactical/Soft Case Thanks,--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:05, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah... about those additions to the armour permutations; Vanity doesn't have that functionality yet. So, could you please provide the stock helmets instead of their special-addition variants... :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:23, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I don't really need any of the above. I'll just sketch 'em. Thanks anyways though, ; ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:42, December 13, 2010 (UTC) History :Either you add it to your toolbar (the floating bar) or click on the "edited by USERNAME" drop down button and clicking "View full history".- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:07, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh what would you be using them for, dear Subbles? ;) Joshua (Talk) 09:09, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds ominous...I like. :P But no, by all means use them for what you wish. (: Joshua (Talk) 16:50, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Problem? :Falling along the lines of harassment. Excessive use of memes could amount to that, you know.. ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:19, December 14, 2010 (UTC) For demonstrating outstanding valour and intellect... Floater :Hi -- moving it to the other side helped; it still overlaps part of the main page (see File:HaloFloater.jpg) but not as much. Before it was floating right down the middle of the right-hand column. -- Wendy (talk) 20:08, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Thought that would fix the issue (has it?). Any smaller, it will eliminate the purpose of having a Guide to Fanon link.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:16, December 17, 2010 (UTC) winRAR :Figure 1.1 (upper) is what happens when you open a .Zip or RAR file. Simply click "Close" and you will get Figure 1.2 (lower). Click extract to and simply click extract/start/ok. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:26, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Yuss, it worked! Looks like the problem was partially more in what I was using to read the file. Ah well, thanks for helping out there! [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator']](stalk) 17:07, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to thank you for the tech-related help you've given me in recent times, it's been a tremendous help, and I know I may seem antsy at times, so I just though I should reassure that I'm thankful. :3 --•TARADIAN NITEMARE• 05:34, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Dear ignorant fool Why did you give me a warning for claiming the fiction that was created by me and my mapping team? We even provided you with a link to "prove" it was created by us. No written permission should be required for us to remove the trash that another user has created using our fiction as a basis (that we are currently still expanding on as we create the next level for halo custom edition). This amateuristic management is unbelievable. :See your talk page- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 02:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) He replied back on the Lumoria page. Just telling you. :] Image Problem :Mind giving an example/link of the affected article? :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 02:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure if this has been solved or not. Do tell if it is still an issue. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:41, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Writer template :Done.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 02:50, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :It's not really a proposal. Note that the title is merely asking the opinions of users of a hypothetical proposal. I won't reply to any comment for now as I'm currently working on SUBBLES. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:11, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Template fixed. Looks like you forgot to import the required templates to run it. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:39, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Remove my account Instead of disabling my ability to post, just remove my account. If by this time tomorrow it isn't removed I shall simply force off a perma-ban, fair warning. I don't care who did what and why. I simply asked for my account to be deleted since my goal on this forum/wiki could not be reached. There is nothing of interest left to be accomplished. So I'll ask you one more time to delete my account, and else I'll just force a perma ban. :FYI, wikia accounts can't be deleted, so here's an idea. Instead of whining about it, be quiet and stop coming to the site. RE:User page Recent Changes Did you change the order of the Random Page/Recent Changes buttons in the header? If so, did you also change the text: Wiki Activity to Recent Changes? Can you explain to me how to customize for my wiki? --''Chris ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Simply copy this bit.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yup. Solving the world's problem one site at a time is a tough task, even with everyone laughing at you. It's been fun so far. :D - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:58, January 6, 2011 (UTC)